Bon-Bon
by ZareEraz
Summary: Fem!Rin/Ryuji. Rin tries her hand at making sweets, and Suguro receives an unfortunate nickname.
A/N: ZareEraz here! I had a request for a fic done in Suguro's POV and this little idea came to me while studying French, so of course I ditched French and wrote this instead! Bon-bons originated in Europe and are basically candies and sweets covered in chocolate and can sometimes includes nuts, like the French pralines. It can also just be a word for sweets in general in the French language. I hope you enjoy this story because Suguro definitely didn't! :3 Don't forget to read and review!

P.S. (Not a huge fan of the Rin/Riyuji pairing, but I could be persuaded to like them together after writing this!)

Bon-Bon

"Hey, Okumura! What you got there?" Shima sidled up to the girl. Suguro looked up from his book as the girl slid into her second row seat in the classroom, next to Moriama. She was on time for once, which was rare, showing up before her brother walked in to teach the Cram School. Suguro shut his Demon Pharmacology textbook and watched the navy-haired girl, wondering how he ever got involved with her in the first place. The pink haired boy plopped down on the desk, leaning over to look at the white box Rin was holding in her hands. It was a mid-sized box, probably holding pasteries or other foodstuffs if Rin's appetite was anything to go on.

"Oh, I just tried making some candies yesterday. I'm not really good at it, but they should taste alright. I brought them to share." Rin grinned, her smile big enough to expose all four of her fangs.

"Yeah, snacks!" Shima cheered. Shiemi leaned over to look at the box and smiled.

"Rin, you always make the best snacks so I'm sure they're great." The blonde girl praised.

"You really think?" Rin blushed and put her hand behind her head, scratching at her messy hair.

"Yeah, I'm sure Bon would agree too, riiiight?" Shima asked, snaking around to wink at his friend. "This is just the kind of thing your boyfriend loves to see, such a perfect little housewife!"

"Yeah, a housewife with a bad attitude and selfish tendencies." Suguro retorted.

"Hey!" Rin jumped up, scooting her chair back, tail whipping in annoyance.

"Now that wasn't very nice was it?" Shima mocked disgust.

"No sweets for you, Riyuji!" Rin hissed, glaring at her tempermental boyfriend.

"I didn't want any anyway." He shrugged.

"Liar." Rin shot back, leaping over desks to grab her boyfriends tie and yank it out of the Academy's jacket and his own sweater. "You like it when I make snacks!"

"Whoohoo! Fight!" Shima cheered, pumping his fists into the hair. He then tried to take a peek under the girl's skirt but Rin's tail whipped him in the face and sent him falling off his desk, and it was debatable whether or not that her action was intentional or not, seeing how riled up the demon-girl was.

"Be careful, Rin! You could fall!" Shiemi cautioned, half way standing up out of her own seat.

"And there they go again." Konekomaru sighed, shaking his head. "It's hard to believe that they're dating, with all the fighting they do."

"You're telling me." Kamiki agreed, lazily flipping through her textbook. "They're like spoiled children."

"What did you say!?" Rin and Suguro snapped at the same time, pausing their argument to glare at Izumo.

"I'm just saying that when you fight you act like spoiled children." Izumo shrugged, displaying her cold, and pointed personality.

"Say that to my face, you bitch!" Rin snarled.

"I just did, if you didn't notice." Izumo said snidely.

"Oh that is it!" Rin was about ready to leap and the girl when Suguro grabbed the collar of the girl's jacket and yanked her back.

"You're right's with me Okumura!" He shouted.

"Both of you should stop fighting and have a treat." Shima slid up in between the two love birds and held up a box of sweets…Rin's box of sweets. They were little chocolate with delicate swirls of darker chocolate and caramel, sitting in tiny sleeves that Rin had used to keep the syrup in place while forming them. The girl smiled at Shima and took a chocolate.

"Thanks, Shima! I-" The girl's happy look then went murderous. "What do you think you're doing?! Offering my own sweets to me! These were for you guys!" She shoved the chocolate (including the wrapper) into the pink-haired boy's mouth, almost causing him to choke.

"You don't have to be so rough!" He coughed out, fishing the paper out of his mouth to enjoy the chocolate. "I gave some to Shiemi and Koneko and my lovely Izumo!"

"So what are they?" Shiemi asked, holding up her chocolate and looking at the sweet.

"Konekomaru helped me find the recipe a little while ago when we were looking for cake recipes for the birthday party and I wanted to try them out." The girl explained. "They're called bon-bons and…" Rin paused for a moment, letting go of Suguro's tie and then burst into laughter, holding her stomach as she nearly cried.

"What?" Shiemi asked, confused as to why the girl was giggling. And then Shima and Koneko started laughing with her, the three voices filling up the room. Suguro glared at all of them, slamming his hands on the table. He knew where the joke was headed.

"Stop laughing you damn hooligans!" He shouted, glaring at his friends and girlfriend.

"Hey, Bon-bon!" Shima called, his brown eyes sparkling mischievously as he turned his head towards his friend.

"Bon-Bon…" Koneko sniggered, pressing his glasses up his nose, the lenses glinting brightly.

"Boooonnnn-Boooonnnn!" Rin sang, winking at her boyfriend.

"Shut up! My nickname is Bon! Not Bon-Bon!" He retorted. _Damn, I am never going to live this down!_

"Well now it stands for sweetie, sweetie!" Rin twirled around and laughed, pausing only to kiss her boyfriend's cheek before twirling again.

"Ah, look!" Shima giggled, "Bon-Bon got a kiss from his sweetie!"

"How sweet! Just like bon-bons!" Shiemi giggled, finally getting the joke.

"Shut up about bon-bons!" Suguro shouted.

"What are you all laughing about?" Yukio walked into the classroom, holding his books and notes for the lecture. He didn't expect to see Rin here so early after he'd left to go to his normal high school classes, but she had shown up before him, which was odd but a nice improvement. Yukio walked into the Exwire class and dropped his books down, giving his class the "eye" as he looked the giggling bunch. Even Kamiki was laughing, which was rare when it was a group joke.

"Nothing!" Suguro grumped, folding his arms and glaring a Rin. He may had looked really mad towards her, but secretly, he was happy he got a kiss. She didn't really do things like that in public too often.

"That's right," Rin replied, winking to her brother. "Bon-Bon just got a little upset when we changed his name a little." Suguro's mouth dropped open, the joke finally traveling to his teacher of all things! _Crap! I'm never living this down!_

"Bon…Bon?" Yukio said, slowly, mulling over the inside joke in his mind. The whole class waited on baited breath, too see what Yukio would do. In their experience, the Exorcist could swing both ways: agreeing with them that it was hilarious or calling them all childish even though he was the same age as them. Fortunately (or unfortunately in Suguro's case) he swung to the former option. Yukio burst into laughter and seeing that their teacher thought it was funny, the whole class (minus little Bon Bon) started laughing as well. The silent Exwire just fumed, folding his arms moodily and letting his intimidating stare to his talking for him.

"Okay, okay. Now that we've had a little fun at Suguro's expense, why don't we start class?" Yukio suggested, walking around to his lecture desk and trying to wipe the smile off of his face. The rest of the class took their seats, but Suguro was still caught up in his thoughts about murdering Rin to notice that class was about to start. "Bon-Bon? You might want to take your seat." Yukio said sweetly, laying on the sarcasm thickly at the mention of Bon's new nickname. The Exwire glared at his teacher once before sitting down in a huff to hushed giggles and whispered "Bon-Bons" and then the lecture started.

 _I am so killing her for this!_

Suguro glared at Rin but the demon-girl was unfazed and just grinned back, pulling down one of her bottom eyelids as a comeback. She popped a bon-bon in her mouth seductively and licked her lips sensually, the following grin even more smug than the last.

 _She's so dead!_

Rin picked out another candy and threw it at Suguro as his glare got meaner. The Exwire snatched it out of the air and looked at it. The little chocolate had a heart drizzled on it in caramel and he knew that Rin had picked that one out just for him (and probably made it for him specifically to start with). He looked back at her, his face a little less murderous. Rin smiled back cutely, her eyes closed and her face scrunching up in that way he loved. Suguro took the chocolate and popped it in his mouth, letting the demon-girl know that she was forgiven for the time being, but she better not say that nickname ever again or he was going to really have to kill her next time, no matter how cute she was being.

A/N: and there you go! Hope you all enjoyed that little joke (I certainly enjoyed writing it)! See you next time!


End file.
